


Prior Acquaintance

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [51]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arranged series, F/M, Fluff, Historical, happy reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: You’re not happy to meet your husband to be—until it turns out to be a man you’ve known before...





	Prior Acquaintance

Arranged Prompt: “let’s get this straight. I’m only going through with this arrangement so my parents will shut up.”

Bones x Reader

You huffed your way to the drawing room in high dudgeon, very annoyed at the obvious set up your parents had cooked up to force you to finally meet the man they expected you to marry. You’d managed to thwart their best efforts by studying and exploring abroad for several years, but now you were home again and at their mercy. The fact that they’d all made up excuses why they were unavailable to entertain the gentleman caller and the duty must fall to you was an obvious sign they wanted you alone with him. 

Swishing through the door, clad in your best blue dress, you saw a man with his back turned to you, glancing over the books on the shelves. 

“Let’s get this straight, whoever you are,” you proclaimed, civility temporarily leaving you. “I’m only going through with this arrangement so my parents will cease......nagging me.” 

The last two words came out in barely a whisper as the man turned to look at you and you got a glimpse of his face: a very, very handsome, familiar face.

“Leo? What are you doing here?” You blurted in shock.

“Nice to see you, too, Y/N,” he drawled with that maddening smirk that reminded you of the many times you’d kissed said smirk off his face. You’d met him abroad and fell in love during a two week romance as you toured Europe, parting with great regret. 

You’d only known him as Leo there, so you hadn’t ever considered the fact he and this Leonard McCoy you were supposed to marry were one and the same.

You gaped like a fish and slowly took a seat, feeling faint with surprise and shock and happiness at seeing him again. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, looking you over with concern.

“Yes,” you managed. “Just......stunned.”  
Then a suspicious thought crossed your mind and your tone changed to wariness. 

“Were you in on this the whole time when we courted in Europe? This is too much of a coincidence.” 

Leo shook his head vehemently. 

“I know it seems that way, but I promise on my honor as a gentleman that I did not know until a couple weeks ago, when my mother informed me of who she expected would be her daughter-in-law. She was amazed at how cooperative I became after that.” 

You smiled at this last statement. It was reassuring to know Leo still cared about you and didn’t deplore the thought of marrying you. 

“Well, you always were honest with me, so I will give you the benefit of the doubt on this, Though I still think we’ve both been had.” 

Leo grinned and took a seat on the other end of the couch.

“Oh, I’ve no doubt about that,” he agreed. “Now I know why she was so insistent I see Italy first.” 

You groaned. “I’m so sorry about that,” you sighed. 

“Don’t be,” he added, hazel eyes gentle as he looked at you. “That was the best part of my trip. I never forgot you, Y/N.”

Your cheeks felt warm at his meaningful tone, memories flooding back of the many special moments together you had had with him and the way he’d murmured endearments in that thick Georgian accent. 

“And I never forgot you, either, Leo,” you admitted, “which is why I was so upset when I marched in here earlier. The prospect of marrying someone when one is still in love with another is rather galling.” 

“No danger of that now, darlin’” he told you, taking one of your hands and caressing it. 

“Oh, Leo,” you sighed, happy tears beginning to prick your eyes. “I will always love you and I am overjoyed at how this worked out.” 

Soon he had all of you in his arms as the two of you embraced, reveling in this happy reunion. It was a comfort to be back in those arms you’d once fit in so perfectly. 

“You about took my breath away when you flounced in here, all hot under the collar,” he told you. “You’re more beautiful than ever, if such a thing is possible.” 

“And you have broadened out quite pleasingly,” you returned, noting the width of his shoulders and the increase in size of his arms. “Did you succeed in your quest to become a doctor?” 

“I did,” he confirmed. “And I am very satisfied with my career, difficult as it can be at times.”

“I am glad to hear it,” you said, comfortably cuddled up against him, “Hopefully, you’ll be equally satisfied with having me for a wife.” 

“Oh, much more, darlin’, much more.” He dropped kisses in your hair and you were in utter bliss, the two of you quietly catching up on all the time you’d missed. You were both happily oblivious to the triumphant grin your mother gave as she peeked at the two of you and crept away.


End file.
